


Daddy... Can you help me?

by LiamsBae69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, Kinky, Kitten Niall, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamsBae69/pseuds/LiamsBae69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a kitten hybrid, a submissive one, he is going through his first heat soon. (Possibly more chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy... Can you help me?

I was sitting on mine and Harry's bed listening to English Love Affair by 5 Seconds of Summer. My tail was swishing from side to side contently. I loved that song, I just never got the lyrics until just then. This song was really dirty. Maybe thats why I like it. 

"It started out a weekend in May," I sang along as I started the song over. "I was looking for attention, needed intervention. Felt somebody looking at me-" 

Out of nowhere I felt a dull throbbing in my head and I hissed in pain. I grabbed my head and turned the music down, maybe it was too loud for my ears. I quietly sang along to the song, "The way she looked was so ridiculous. Every single step had me waiting for the next. Before I knew it it was serious, dragged me out the bar and to the back seat of her car-" 

My head screamed out in pain once more, "the fuck!" I shouted and turned my music all the way down. Groaning I grabbed my head and just sat there, thinking maybe if I didn't move I would be alright. But the pain just seemed to increase. I whimpered as the front door opened. I hope it was Harry. He might know what to do.


End file.
